Kastin, Sendrick or Castin?
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Anna Kendrick doesn't want to go to a Pitch Perfect cast party. She goes and screws everything up...


**A/N I read bechloehuh's fanfic about sendrick at Anna Camp's b'day party and I loved it! I thought what if hearts were broken at a cast party... Here's what I came up with. Hope you like it?.**

Anna Kendrick sat at her kitchen table in her apartment. She heard keys jangling in the door.  
"I've told you Barry I don't care if your snake HAS shed its skin,"  
"Oh so I'm called Barry now am I?" It was the voice of Skylar Astin, her co star in Pitch Perfect. "Gosh Kendrick am I not allowed to visit you?"  
She got up and walked to her door, as soon as she opened it a pair of arms were flung around her body. "Hey weirdo!" She greeted. "Come in," he followed her into the small two bedroom apartment.

He made himself comfy on her couch, pulled an invitation out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Has Snow told you about the cast party in a few days?"  
"What? No! I thought we told each other everything!" She scowled. "Does Camp tell you everything?"  
"Well we are a couple so yeah we do!" He smiled. "Are you two a thing now?"  
She nodded. "Yep, two months on the day of the party... Huh!" She thought for a second. "Did Brit plan this?"  
"With Camp's help yeah! They wouldn't let me touch anything though!" He shrugged.  
"Sounds like them," she laughed. "Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to make sure you were coming!" He looked at his feet. "They've threatened to take away my teen choice awards board."  
"I guess I have to come then!"  
"Yep you do!" He stood up. "I've got to go help them with a cake,"  
"Why do you need a cake?" But he had already walked out of the door.

* * *

Anna Kendrick was standing outside Camp's house in a black knee length dress and a pair of converse. She was able to hear the music from the outside of the house, she stood on her toes and knocked on the door. A very drunk Rebel opened it.  
"Kendrick! We've all been waiting for you! Especially Snow!" The Australian slurred and invited Anna in. The entire cast was partying and chatting, it was like being on the set again.

Rebel led her to where Brittany was chatting with Skylar and the other Anna. "Kendrick!" Brittany was extremely sober which was unusual.  
"Hey Brit!" She placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Hey lovebirds!" She waved at Skylar who was currently kissing Camp.  
"Oh hey!" He sighed. "Can I please have my teen choice award back?"  
"I guess so," Camp tossed him a key. "Brit we've got to go prepare the surprise!"  
"Oh yeah!" She placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek. "I want you as sober as possible!"  
Kendrick nodded as her girlfriend skipped off.

She followed Skylar up the stairs and into a spare room, she peered in and saw him unlocking a cupboard. "Oh my god! Are you ok my amazing board?" He hugged it. "What did Anna and Brit do to you?"  
"You dude have a problem!" Kendrick exclaimed as she walked over to him. "I doubt they would do anything except wax it!"  
He laughed. "Camp knows it means too much to me!" He sat on the bed. "Let's exchange secrets!"  
Wow he is so drunk! She thought. "Fine, you go first!"  
He thought. "Camp started dying her hair blonde in seventh grade!" He laughed.  
"Um Skylar, aren't you meant to share your own secrets!" She raised an eyebrow at her obviously drunk co star.  
"Oh yeah! Um..." He leant closer to the brunette. So close they could feel each other's breath. "Your really the one I want..." He closed the space in between them with a soft kiss. Neither of them pulled away until they had to.

"What the hell are you doing?" They turned around to see an extremely angry blonde standing in the door way, but before Kendrick could work out who it was the blonde ran down the hall, walked into a room and slammed the door before locking it.  
"No Anna it's not what it looks like!" Skylar shouted suddenly sobered up by the experience. He ran to the room which she had run into and banged on the door. "Please Anna, Kendrick was drunk!"  
The brunette's eyes widened at his accusation. "What the hell? You wanted to exchange secrets, told me I was the one you wanted and you proceeded to kiss me!"  
The door opened and Anna slapped him. "I can't believe you! You said you were over her." She clenched her fists. "I've always been your second choice! Leave me alone!" She pushed past Skylar and Kendrick before running back down the stairs.

"This is just great!" Kendrick kicked the wall. "What the hell is she going to tell Brit?"  
"I don't know but I'm going to attempt to win my girlfriend back!" Kendrick followed him back down the stairs. Everyone stared at them as they reached the bottom. Though there was no sign of Brittany, Camp or Ben Platt. They made their way through the crowd being shot glares as they walked past the actresses that made up the Bellas and the actors that made up the Treblemakers. On set they were a family a family that's pretty broken now.  
"Are you that selfish?" Alexis asked Kendrick as they approached the kitchen where hard crying could be heard. "And you!" She pointed at Skylar. "You were her life line after Michael Mosley filed for divorce! Is this your way of showing her that its gonna be ok?" Ester Dean pulled her away before something happened.  
"Alexis is right! You better explain yourselves to them right now or your gonna have to deal with the rage that comes after!" She moved aside letting them into the room.

Kendrick immediately ran over to Brittany who was comforting Anna. "Brit it's not what it looks like!"  
"Really 'cause it looks like my girlfriend cheats on people with her friends' boyfriend!" She hissed at the brunette. "You're not wanted here! Either of you!"  
"Were you just using me?" Anna asked Skylar. When he didn't answer she continued. "Yeah that's all I ever am, the blonde who is used to make others jealous!"  
"Look Anna, I never wanted this! I love Brit and I always will! If your mad at anyone here it should be Skylar!" Kendrick begged the blonde. "Please Brit, I would never want anyone but you!"  
"Brit, it was me who made the move on Kendrick! I guess I never quite got over her." Skylar sighed and Anna scoffed.  
"Get out of my house! Both of you!" When Skylar didn't move she stood up. "Get out of my house you fucking bastard!"  
Ben's jaw dropped open and Anna Immediately covered her mouth, ran through the crowd and up the stairs."Is she gonna puke?" Ben asked them.  
Brit shook her head. "She has never said something that strong and meant it." She walked over to Skylar. "You better get out of her house!"  
He nodded and turned around. "Tell her I understand, I would have said that if it had been me in her shoes!" He sighed and walked out of the house not turning back.

A/N I was so sad whilst writing this! I ship Castin so it was hard for me to write. Ideas are welcome!


End file.
